Interview The Countries!
by Ore-sama.Kesese.Yaoi-fangirl
Summary: You have a chance to interview your fave countries! I made this because I was inspired by an author of the interview chu chu chu But s/he ended it : Please enjoy and review what you want them to do :
1. Chapter 1

Session 1

"Why are we here?" England looked around, drinking his tea. "I don't know, someone just gave me this invitation," Germany answered. "I wonder who invited us, aru," China said, feeding his panda. "I wonder if it's a little boy or a beautiful lady," France said, sparkling like always. "You bloody frog," England screamed then threw the tea cup to France. "I wonder if Philippines will come~" America said, noticing the members of ASEAN all gathered together. "Ah… Firipin-san… Maybe she will," Japan swooned.

All the countries noticed the door slowly opening. "I'm not late?" Philippines questioned. "You're just on time, Philippines!" America cheered. "My apprentice, da," Russia cheered. "Teacher," Philippines sparkled to see Russia. She ignored America. "You are plain mean, Philippines," America said. "Do you know who invited us, Philippines?" Malaysia asked. "I don't know, but I have a sure guess who it is," Philippines said, releasing a dark aura. The countries stayed quiet at Philippines' answer.

After half an hour, no one came. "Who the hell invited us to make us wait this long?" England questioned angrily. "She's a Filipino, I guess," Indonesia said, knowing very well the habit of Philippines' people. "Well, that's mean," Philippines pouted. "Sorry, I'm late!" a girl ran into the room. "I'm right," Philippines said, having a bad feeling for this meeting. "Phili, I knew you would come," the girl grinned. "Who are you, mademoiselle?" France gave the girl a rose. "I'm Marj Garcia," the girl stuck out her tongue. "We play DOTA sometimes," Philippines said. "Oh yes, DOTA," Marj matched her fingers together, making her look scary.

"Well, I invited you guys to this mysterious place," Marj said. "A school is mysterious?" Hong Kong asked. "Did you know schools originated from me, da ze~?" South Korea suddenly said. They all ignored. "Oh shut up, Hong Kong. And stop setting up fireworks in my school!" Marj scolded. Hong Kong ignored. "Well, I invited you because we're gonna have an interview every week," Marj said. "Really, da? That sounds fun," Russia smiled. "We're going to be famous!" Taiwan cheered. "Excuse me, we're already famous," Canada whispered. "Did someone hear anything?" England looked around. "You're so mean," Marj and Philippines said while trying to push Russia off Canada.

"Okay, the reviews will be either what you will answer (questions) or what they want you to do (dares)," Marj said. "I hope there will be an extreme dare for you," Hong Kong said. "Mean, very mean, Hong Kong," Marj glared at Hong Kong.

_Countries that will be part of this interview:_

_America_

_Japan_

_England_

_France_

_Germany_

_China_

_Russia_

_Italy_

_South Korea_

_Hong Kong_

_Malaysia_

_Canada_

_Philippines_

_Brunei_

_Indonesia_

_Singapore_

_Thailand_

_Vietnam_

_And other countries that you want to dare, it's your pick! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Session 2**_

"Hello, this is our 2nd session!" Marj chimed. "You are too noisy, you know," Hong Kong complained while installing fireworks. "You are very mean, thick eye-browed Chinese man," Marj glared at Hong Kong. "I don't care about the opinion of a teenage girl," Hong Kong said as he gestured his hand. "Well, anyways, we received a review from **Springirth Dale**!" Philippines said to break up the fight.

"Anou… She said:

_Yay! Salamat! Salamat! Salamat po! Yay!_

_First up are the questions_

_Questions:_

_Hong Kong: How's the tea that England gave you? P.S:__遲來的生日快樂__! and your dimsum's amazing!_

_China: Yay! __中国__! How are Macau, Taiwan, and Hong Kong doing in your opinion?_

_England: Can you Ask __香港__(Hong Kong) if he likes your tea or not?_

_Japan: Nihon-san! How do you make your sashimi so oishii-degozaru?_

_Dares:_

_Hong Kong: Tell everyone what you think of them. If you don't want to, it's okay. :)_

_China: Tell Italy (again) that pasta originated from you._

_Philippines: Oh yeah! Sing a song for the other nations! In your language!_

_South Korea: Keep quiet during this interview._

_Thank you! Grazie! Gracias! Merci! Danke! Xièxiè! Arigatō! Gamsahabnida!( __フ__)/" _

Canada read.

"Now, Hong Kong," Marj said as she gestured her hand to the guy who was setting up fireworks. "The tea England gives me? Well, he," Hong Kong was thinking of a rightful answer because he doesn't want to hurt England's feelings. The camera suddenly turns to England's direction; he was drinking tea as usual. "If his people make the tea, it's quite delicious but if he made it… uhh…" Hong Kong answered. The camera once again turned to England then back to Hong Kong. "Well, thank you for your greeting and the compliment," Hong Kong managed to say as an excuse so he won't completely answer the question.

"China is next," Marj said. "Taiwan, Macau and Hong Kong, aru? Well, it looks like they're doing well but I have to say that Taiwan needs to stop obsessing about Japan, aru. And also that Hong Kong needs to stop putting up fireworks, aru," China said. "We never said you'll stop ending your sentences in aru so don't make us say no to the things we do," Taiwan and Hong Kong suddenly said in unison. "England's time," Marj chimed. "Looks like he's busy drinking his tea," Philippines pointed out.

"I'll be able to take care of this," France said then he whispered something into England's ear. "Shut up, you bloody git!" England screamed, his head is fully red. "Well then," Malaysia and Singapore said as they sweat dropped at the situation. "I wonder what France told England," Philippines and Japan wondered. "I ship USUK, okay back to the questions," Marj said. "Hmm… Ask Hong Kong about my tea?" England said then he looked at Hong Kong. "I'm done answering that question," Hong Kong said as he arranged the fireworks.

"Okay, nevermind," Marj said, knowing Hong Kong doesn't want to hurt England's feelings or he doesn't what to be scolded by him. "Okay, Japan, it's your turn," Philippines chimed as she glomped her friend. "A-Anou… Firipin-san… Please get off of me first," Japan said. "Okay, japan," Philippines cheered. '_Why is she in such a happy mood?'_ the countries including Marj thought. "Dale-san, arigato for saying that my sashimi is delicious. Sashimi is delicious because it was made by the hard work of the fishermen and of the sushi chefs," Japan answered. "Deep… Very deep," Marj said as she nodded. "Maybe you're just dumb," Hong Kong teased. "It's not your turn to speak, stupid King Kong!" Marj said.

"Enough of that!" Germany said after a long time of silence. "Doitsu-kun is right, vee~ No fighting," Italy said. "Okay, the dares. The first dare is that Hong Kong will tell his opinion about everyone," Philippines said. "Okay then. America is dumb, England is strict, Russia is scary, Germany is strictly scary, Italy is useless, Japan is calm, Taiwan is a stalker, Indonesia is obviously in love with Philippines, Singapore and Malaysia need to have a break from one another, Philippines is too nice and needs to be a little naughty, France is such a pervert, South Korea is too noisy, China needs to change his attire, Brunei and Thailand are too quiet and Marj is the dumbest and the most pathetic one of all," Hong Kong said. "I think you forgot about someone," England said. "I wonder who," Thailand said. "You guys are mean! Hong Kong forgot about Canada!" Philippines screamed.

"Canada needs to be flashier, take some lessons from France. ONLY SOME," Hong Kong said. "My dear Canada," France said as he hugged Canada. "France, I can't breathe," Canada whispered.

"Italy, pasta originated from me, aru," China said, face to face to Italy. "Really, vee~? I didn't know that pasta is Chinese, vee~" Italy chimed. "That was easy," Marj said. "Doitsu-kun, pasta is chinese~" Italy chimed. Germany only face palmed at what Italy told him. "Philippines, sing a song about the countries in your language! Tagalog time!" Marj chimed. "A song? I'm going to think of one first," Philippines said.

"_Natatamad akong kumanta (I'm lazy in singing)_

_Pero sabi nila gawa ako kanta (But they said I should make a song)_

_Para sa bawat bansa (For each country)_

_Hala! (Oh no!)_

_Si America ay makulit (America is naughty)_

_Kailangan ni Malaysia mag-diet (Malaysia needs to take a diet)_

_Nagluluto si England ulit Pait! (England is cooking again bitter!)_

_Anong hinihintay mo? (What are you waiting for?)_

_Magtago sa aparador (Hide in the closet)_

_Nandyan lang si France (There is France)_

_How I wish, tumigil na sya (How I wish he would stop)_

_Wala ka na naman ginawa, Italy (You're not doing anything again, Italy)_

_Nagagalit na tuloy si matandang Germany (Old Germany is getting mad)_

_Si Japan lang ay naglilinis ng kwarto nila chi~ (Japan is cleaning their room)_

_Ang hirap kumanta nito, tulong naman dito (It's hard singing this, help me here)_

_Gusto ko ng panda, China (I want a panda, China)_

_Madamot ka, Korea (You're greedy, Korea)_

_May gusto sa akin si Nesia? (Nesia likes me?)_

_Wee, Malaysia (Weeh, Malaysia)_

_Si Vietnam ay may dalang espada (Vietnam has a sword) _

_Si Singapore love si Malaysia (Singapore loves Malaysia)_

_Nakakatakot si Russia ahh~ (Russia is scary ahh~)_

_Hong Kong adik sa fireworks (Hong Kong is addicted to fireworks)_

_Si Canada ay tinatawag na dork (Canada is called a dork)_

_Ganun rin kay Brunei, hey~" (The same with Brunei, hey~)_

"I give up!" Philippines said as she put her hands in the air. Her head ached from the song. It was very hard to make a song with lyrics other than "lalalala~" or "nanana~". "Okay, I guess South Korea already listened to what Canada read, because he's quiet," Marj said then the camera centered unto the Korean who was sweating because he wants to say China's breasts is his. "Are you fine, aru?" China asked South Korea. South Korea's sweating was increasing, he stared at China's breasts. 'Must stay quiet,' it rang in his head.

Most of the countries face palmed. "Aru?" China questioned. "Never mind! Well, that's it for now!" Marj said as she smiled. "Well, I hope more reviews will come!" Philippines said as she gestured her hand.

The song thing was hard but it was fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Session 3

"Yay, we're already in session 3!" Marj cheered. "Why are you wearing your school uniform?" America said as he stuffed hamburgers in his mouth. "School, on Saturdays and also, film showing," Marj answered in a hurried manner. "Okay… Let's read the review! It's from Spingirth Dale again!" Philippines cheered.

"_Wow! Thank you so much!  
I have another set of questions and dares, thanks!_

Questions:

England: Pardon me for prying into your business, but uh...What did France tell you? ..But if it's something bad, don't say it.

Philippines: ...Do you like..Japan? :O And is it true that you are TOO nice?

South Korea: ..Must you always do those things to China? You know what I'm talking about.

Hong Kong: What did you call England when you were still his colony? Sir or...Captain?

Germany: Is your bruder drunk right now?

America: What did you do during your Independence Day? Belated happy birthday! by the way! I celebrated your independence, even though I'm not in America (in my own way). :D

Dares:

South Korea: Show off your taekwondo moves in front of everyone.

Taiwan: Talk with Japan. ;) Easy, I know.

England: Make America drink tea. And if he refuses, force him to do so.

Hong Kong: Kyaa! _香港，你是太酷了！__Hong Kong, you're so cool! Please do some kung fu moves! :3_

America: Let England have some burgers too. :D

Thanks, you guys! :D'

Her review originated from me, da ze!" South Korea cheered as he posed. "Okay then, England, you're up!" Marj said. "Everything that bloody git says is something bad!" England shouted. "Don't be shy, Angleterre,""France whispered into England's ear which made the English man shiver. "Stay away you bloody wanker!" England said as he mysteriously got Japan's katana and pointed it towards him. "No violence, please," Philippines said when he stepped between them. "If you hurt Philippines..!" Indonesia and America stood up. "Don't worry, you dunderheads. I would never hurt Philippines," England said as he lowered the katana. "Katanaaa~~" Philippines had a late reaction then hid behind America. America smiled at bit then glared at England. "This is awkward," Marj said as she tried to process the situation.

"Well, then, let's proceed to the next question!" Singapore said to release the situation. It was confusing for the whole ASEAN. "Philippines, it's for you," Canada said as he tugged Philippines shirt. "Oh yeah, no more katana. Do I like Japan?" Philippines said as she looked at Japan. "I like him very much! He is really a great friend!" Philippines said as she smiled. "Poor Japan, friendzoned by Philippines," America said as he made a fake cry face. "I think you're misunderstanding, America-san," Japan said as he sweatdropped, what he didn't like aside from scaring his good friend, Philippines, is being misunderstood. "I pity Japan," Malaysia shook her head as she looked at Philippines. "Me too, aru," China said as he dazed the two. "And me being too nice? Well, you haven't seen me when I'm mad," Philippines said, a dark aura surrounding her back. "I taught her to be like that, da," Russia smiled creepily.

"Ok, this next question originated from me, da ze~ And it's also for me~ Yes, I must," South Korea smiled at the camera which crept everyone in that room and I guess, those watching at home.

Meanwhile, in the Spanish Home…

"Greedy bastard!" Romano threw the pillow towards the TV. "Romano, the TV didn't hurt you," Spain said as he smiled.

Back to the studio…

"A-Aru?" China questioned. "You better not find out," Brunei whispered into China's ear. China only nodded because he knows it's a wise decision to make. "So, Hong Kong, wait, where's Hong Kong?" Taiwan looked around to find Hong Kong. They suddenly heard explosions of fireworks. "What the fuck was that?" England asked in shock then looked out the window. "Happy New Year!" Philippines sparkled. "Firipin-san, it's only July," Japan reminded Philippines. "Oh yeah," Philippines frowned. "Hong Kong, come back here!" Vietnam screamed. "I will," Hong Kong said.

After a few minutes…

"okay, so the question. What did you call England back then?" Marj asked. "When he feels like a pirate Captain and if he feels like an English gentleman, Sir," Hong Kong answered. "So, did he dress up like a pirate when you call him a captain and did he dress up in a tux when you call him sir?" France was fully absorbed with Hong Kong's answer. "Yes, he looked like an American because he looked that stupid," Hong Kong said. "Hey! I'm not—" before America could finish, Philippines covered his mouth. "So, Germany, is Prussia drunk now?" Philippines asked. Germany's phone suddenly rang and he answered it. "Germany, I'm at the beerhouse now! Wanna come with me? " Prussia screamed through the phone.

"Does that answer your question?" Germany said as he plainly looked at Philippines. "Uhh… Yeah," she said as she sweatdropped. "Woah, is Philippines' there? You heavy drinker, come here!" Prussia managed to say. "Philippines is a heavy drinker?" The ASEAN were confused, they never suspected that such an innocent girl would be a heavy drinker. "N-No, I'm not! I do not drink! I only drink a little every now and then," Philippines said as she looked down on her feet. She fidgeted and tried to deny the fact she drinks. "Awkward, well never mind. The next question! "Of course, I did hero stuff more heroically! Wait, I can't do it more heroically because I am the hero in this world!" America declared.

Of course, the countries face palmed. "The dares, daze! It's next and I'll show my taekwondo moves that originated from me of course!" South Korea cheered. He showed various taekwondo moves. "I prefer karate," Philippines said as she raised her hand. "Karate also originated from me,da ze!" South Korea cheered. "Yay! It's my turn!" Taiwan cheered.

"What do you want to talk about, Taiwan-san?" Japan asked politely. "Anything except about China," Taiwan said as she sat next to Japan. "That's offensive, aru!" China said. "While these two converse with one another, let us make England do his dare," Marj said with a creepy grin. "Make America drink tea? That would be very easy," England said, furrowing his thick eyebrows. England grabbed the plastic cup America drinks his softdrinks from while that American idiot munches on the hamburgers. He put the drink into another container then replaced it with tea. "1…2…3…" England counted and when he reached 3, America drank the tea then spat it out. "That isn't my drink, I tell you!" America screamed as he pointed the plastic cup. "You were my sidekick, plastic cup. But you are also a traitor!" America added. "This is such a dramatic scene," Philippines wiped her fake tears with her hankie. All of the countries face palmed especially England. "Where did I go wrong?" England said. "You didn't go wrong. He's American, Mr. England," Japan said politely. "That's mean, japan!" America shouted.

"hey, Hong Kong!" Malaysia called the guy who was assembling fireworks AGAIN. "What is it?" Hong Kong raised his head then raised his eyebrows. "Your turn," Singapore said as she gestured her hand. "Everybody let's kung fu fighting!" Marj and Philippines said. "I am not Kung Fu Panda, dimwits," Hong Kong said as he glared at the two Filipinas. Hong Kong made his stance. "France, can you come in front of me?" Hong Kong favoured. "Ok, mon cher," France said as he did what Hong kong said. "This is called the Dragon or Long Xing," Hong Kong said before he attacked France. (Search for Long Xing/Dragon if you want to know about this move) France fell to the ground. "Knock out!" Marj and Philippines cheered.

"Violence, violence everywhere," Brunei and Indonesia said as they sweatdropped. "England, hamburgers!" America suddenly cheered while stuffing some hamburgers into England's mouth. "Swop woing dawt, Awemewica! (Stop doing that, America!)" England screamed before he got away from America. "The reviewer said I should give you some hamburgers!" America said as he chased England.

"We'll see you next time, everyone," Canada shyly said when he noticed everyone was busy.


	4. Session 4 and 5

Session 4

"The levels of reviews increased! I'm so happy!" Marj said as she cried tears of joy. "Well, I'll read these for you. So, the questions first and of course, this comes from our dear friend, _**Springirth Dale**_:

_It's me again! :D_

_Questions:_

_England: How did you become a gentleman when you were a ... 'punk' before?_

"Well, Kuya England?" Philippines asked. "I noticed that the bloody frog looked more decent than I was," England coldly answered. "He was jealous that ladies would flock me, madam," France said in his usual French accent. "Shut up, you git!" England said as he hit France with his tea cup.

_Hong Kong: Just a question. Did you like England better when he was a pirate or a gentleman? And are you a gentleman?_

"Hoy, Hong Kong!" Marj said as she snapped out her joy phase. "Huh? What, little girl?" Hong Kong said as he snapped out of hi deciding how to arrange his fireworks. "The question, do you like Iggy when he was a pirate or gentleman and are you as gentleman?" Marj said before she caught her breath. "Stop calling me Iggy, Marj," England glared at the teenage girl. "Hmm… He was a lot cooler when he was a pirate but I prefer him as a gentleman because he was such a disgrace back then," Hong Kong said. "And it's your opinion if I'm a gentleman or not," he added. "Of course he's a gentleman. I raised him after all," England proudly said.

_Philippines: Okay. Then..do you like America?_

"Looks like this one's for me," Philippines said. "America, wake up. The fan asked if Phili likes you," Singapore said as she woke America up. "About the hero and the heroine?" America suddenly woke up, full of energy. "There he goes again," England and Germany said. "Yes, he is a great hero. He saved me from Japan's wrath back then and he also took care of my people," Philippines answered. "You just got herozoned, America," Malaysia said as she elbowed America. America only froze, he didn't move an inch.

_Belgium: Who do you like better? England? Romano? Spain?_

"So we have a guest appearance, Belgium!" Marj said then suddenly Belgium came in. "Nice to see you again, everyone!" Belgium cheered. "So, Belgium, who do you like better? England, Romano or Spain?" Marj said as she paid close attention to Belgium. "Well, Romano is cute when he was little but Spain is fun to hang around with," Belgium answered. "How about England?" Marj asked. "Well, I've been friends with bushy brow for long, I have been feeling neutral about him. Because you know, we've been trading since the 10th century," Belgium said.

Meanwhile, in the Spanish home…

Romano was really red and covering his face with a pillow. "You look like a little red tomato, Romano~" Spain cheered.

Back to studio…

_South Korea: Are you __멋져요__- daze?_

"Of course, daze! That's why everything originated from me, daze!" South Korea proudly said. "Even China-nii-san's breasts, daze," he suddenly whispered. China was obviously afraid and hid behind Hong Kong. "Okay, moving along, the reviewer also gave us some dares which luckily involve Norge!" Marj cheered, being a big fan of Norway.

_Dares:_

_Norway: Force Iceland to call you onii-chan. I'm on your side, Norge!_

"So, Norway, come out!" Marj cheered, waving a Norwegian flag. "Hold her down, my brothers," Philippines suddenly said, releasing her younger brothers, Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. Luzon tied Marj's hands, Visayas pulled Marj to a chair and Mindanao covered Marj's mouth. "It almost looks like a kidnap," the Asian countries remarked. "Maybe that's my specialty," Philippines said as she smirked and giggled. "My apprentice, da," Russia said as he smiled. Norway came in the room which made Marj fangasm. He was with Iceland which made Marj go crazy on the chair.

"Is she going to be alright?" Iceland asked. "This is something you shouldn't ask about, Iceland. Your life depends on it," Philippines said, sounding cool. "So, Norge, the dare is for you," Luzon said, acting cool. "You need to force Iceland to call you Onii-chan," Visayas said as he smirked. "Mr Iceland, good luck," Mindanao said as he bowed at Iceland. "No, never, I will never call Norway Onii-chan," Iceland said as he stepped away from the group. "Onii-chan, onii-chan, onii-chan," Norway keeps chanting. "No, never, shut up," Iceland said. "Come on, so we could finish this already. This girl might break the chair," Luzon complained, noticing the cracking of Marj's chair. Iceland walked out of the room but he peeped in a second. "Onii-chan, there happy?" Iceland said before he left. "Wait for Onii-chan, Iceland," Norway said as he followed his younger brother. When the chair was destroyed, Marj sulked at a corner. "Norway… Norge, my love," she muttered.

_Belgium: Talk with England and give him some of your chocolates. ;)_

"England, want some Belgian Chocolates?" Belgium said as she offered England some chocolates. "Belgian choco! Gimme some!" Philippines said. "Us too," the Philippine triplets said. "Sure, there's enough for everyone," Belgium said as she smiled.

_Prussia: *ze awesome Prussia suddenly appears, and gives England some rum 'n beer!* That's my dare to the awesome one._

"So, yeah, Prussia is going to appear," Luzon said as he gestured his hand. "Not in good terms with Kuya Prussia?" Mindanao asked. "It's just because he thinks he's more awesome than Kuya Prussia," Visayas whispered into Mindanao's ears. "Awesome me is here!" Prussia cheered when he kicked down the door. "Prussia, this is my classroom's door," Marj said, shedding alligator tears. "Awesome me doesn't care about unawesome stuff like that!" Prussia said. "So, you should give England some rum n beer," Visayas said. "No, you'll regret that," Malaysia, Philippines, Singapore and Indonesia said. "Only awesome me can do this!" Prussia said as he approached England. "What is it, albino man?" England said as he looked up. Prussia held England's cheeks then chugged the beer into England's mouth. "This is going to be a disaster, aru," China said as he sighed.

"France, take care of England when he's drunk," Marj said as she tried to reach France's shoulder. "I would gladly do that for a lovely lady," France said as he sparkled once again. "Flying mint bunny, stop tickling me," England said as he rolled on the floor. "Flying mint bunny? Really drunk," Brunei said. "Let's go, Angelettere," France said as he carried England outside. "Wait, I made a bad choice. France is carrying England away. Wait, France!" Marj said before she chased the French who was carrying the English man.

_Philippines: Maraming salamat sa pagkanta at paggawa mo ng kanta! My dare to you is...'whoever you answered in my question to you, you will hug that nation!'_

"Your question to me? Which one?" Philippines questioned. The countries shrugged.

_Hong Kong: Time for a dare that you'll not consider a dare at all! Go, and take your fireworks! Do whatever you want with them! Prank with the nations, explode them! It's your choice! :)_

_Xiexie-aru! :3_

"Hide!" Philippines said as she hid behind America. "I shall protect you because I'm—" America didn't continue his sentence because a firework blew up in his face. Japan chuckled but then Hong Kong accidentally threw a firework towards him. "Aiya!" Luzon said, copying China. China clapped but then the firework blew up in his face.

"Okay, chaos, till next time which is tomorrow maybe!" Philippines said.

Session 5

"Okay, because of the chaos yesterday, the next review is going to be showed today," Marj said, rubbing her eyes. "Okay, let's start," she added. "From _**GreenSaber92**_!" Philippines said.

_Hello! I figured I'd drop in a few questions and dares!_

_QUESTIONS_

_Japan : What is your favorite manga?_

"Favourite manga? It's hard to choose actually. Maybe Fairy Tail because it has most of the genres of the mangas I read," Japan answered. "If only they would add yaoi," Marj muttered. "yesh, yaoi," Philippines daydreamed.

_Italy: What is your favorite type of pasta and why?_

"Favourite pasta, vee~?" Italy said. "Well, all types of pasta are my favourite because pasta is always delicious!" Italy said. "I actually predicted that he would say that," Marj said. "How wouldn't?" Germany said.

_Group at Large: If you were stuck in a really really haunted house who would you want to be with you._

"Haunted house? Well, I'll pick Japan because he'll protect me with his scary katana!" Philippines cheered. "I'll pick China because I would be the only scary thing in that haunted house," South Korea smiled. "I would choose Philippines so I can look like the hero!" America said before he laughed. "I prefer to have South Korea because he can light up the way with his sparkles," Japan said. "I would like to have Angelettere," France said as he winked at England. "Don't dare to wink at me again, you skanky frog! I would have to choose America," England answered.

_Canda: Here is a snickerdoodle!_

"Thank you for the snickerdoodle, Greensaber-san," Canada whispered.

_Dares: I dare Britain, France, America, Germany, and Italy to have a battle to the death using only pool noodles!_

Later at the pool…

"Charge!" America said as he used his blue pool noodle to hit Germany. "Italy, stay behind me!" Germany said. Italy made a white flag using his pool noodle.

Well, I'll tell you next time who won," Marj said. "Please pardon her. She has upcoming exams and if she fails, she will be kicked out of her school," Philippines said.

_BYE BYE!_

_Ttfn ,_

_Greensaber92_

Might not update next week because of my exams! I will miss you, guys!


	5. Session 6

Session 6

"I'm back!" Marj cheered, her fists in the air. "What happened to you?" England asked, drinking his tea. "Many rains in my country even though it's not a storm," Philippines frowned. "Pray for the Philippines, kudasai," Japan said. "Oh yeah, Indo is not here for now," a female Indonesian said. "Yay! Ate Nesia!" Philippines cheered as she hugged Fem!Indonesia . (Indonesia for short in this chapter) "Now, I have my heroine all to myself," America said. "But Japan and Brunei are still here, vee~" Italy said.

"Well, enough of that, let us see the review from Qualeshia Marshall," Germany said.

_To Italy: Hello my little cutie pie, Would you like to make some pasta with me? I really want to cook with you and you are just so cute and darling. I just want to give you the biggest hug I can. *blows kisses*_

"Let's make pasta together, vee~ And you can hug me~" Italy said going to the direction of the reviewer. "There he goes again," Germany said, face palming. "I remember when Norge went here," Marj said, sulking in a corner. "Let the hero lead the show!" America said as he struck a pose.

_To America: I wrote a song for you._

_Ding fries are done. Ding fries are done. Ding fries are done. Ding fries are done. I gotta run. I gotta run. I gotta run. I gotta run. I work at Micky's Ds loving Big Macs. See this name tag. Would you like a parfait with that? Would you like a parfait with that? Hope you like it since you love MacDonalds so much._

"It's a great song for the hero! The only thing missing is the hamburgers!" America said, chomping on the hamburgers in lightning speed. "The next is for Mister England," Philippines said as she looked at England, who was looking disappointed at America.

_To England: Word on the street is that you have a vintage Rolls. So just how rich are you Britain? How much are all of your tuxedos? Do you have any Rolex watches? How big is your mansion? What is your favorite designer clothing line? How many ritzy parties have you been to? Do you have a private jet plane and/or a yacht? So tell me just exactly how rich you are and what do you plan on buying next? Please answers each of these questions carefully. If you haven't noticed by how I asked, I'm pissed off at you, bastard!_

England took a deep breath then he started answering the questions in order," I'm very rich. My tuxedos may price for about $200 000 or more. Of course I have Rolex watches. My mansion is as big as the castle or even bigger than the castle in Germany. I don't judge designer clothing lines so they're all my favourites. I've been to all ritzy parties, even the parties the bloody wanker hosts. I have both. I know I'm richer than you and I plan on buying the most ancient books for magic from Norway." "Please give England some water," Philippines told Hong Kong. "Okay," Hong Kong said getting some water. England was already heavily breathing.

_To Germany: What do you like to do on your spare time when Italy isn't around? What is your favorite brand of beer? What music do you love to listen to and tell me the musician?_

"Germany," France said as he gave the rose to Taiwan who was sitting beside Germany. "Umm… Thanks, France," Taiwan said. "I like to plan strategies to enhance my chance of winning any battles and also, I may check on Italy if he doesn't get in any troubling situations. Maybe Doppelbock? It's really strong beer, you know. I love my own national anthem and of course, the musician are the German people," Germany said.

_To Russia: You said that everyone will become one with you, am I right? If you want me to become one with you, then you need to at least buy me dinner first. Make it at a really expensive restaurant and then we will talk._

"Hey, Russia, this girl wants to become one with you," Malaysia said. "Alright then, da. Pick your restaurant then we'll talk," Russia said with an evil smile. "This is really creepy," all of the nations said in unison.

_To Canada: I love pancakes so much better than waffles! We should make pancakes together some time._

_Would that be okay with you?_

"Canada! Canada, where are you?" Singapore said, scanning the room. "I-I'm here, Miss Singapore," Canada stuttered, gradually appearing. "This is scary," Philippines hid behind Japan because as usual, Japan was carrying his katana. "I would love to make pancakes with you," Canada smiled. The girls swooned. "So cute," their eyes sparkled. "Who are you?" Kumajirou asked. "I'm Canada," he said.

_To France: I think you should be a porn star and would you agree with me on that? Also you are very beautiful and I really find you a sweet character. Love ya!_

"I know I'm very beautiful!" France said, sparkling. "Porn star, really? You're such a bad example to Canada and the others," Philippines said, hugging Canada. "Maybe or maybe not," France said, striking a pose. "You really are a bloody frogging whore," England said with a thumbs down. "But I know you really think I'm beautiful, England," France said. "As if and not even in your dreams, Bloody Wanker," England said. "I remember Daniel Padilla appeared in my dreams," Marj said as she daydreamed.

_To Romano: What do you do on your alone time? If Italy were to leave Germany to be with you, then what brotherly things would be done? How great of a cooker are you?_

"So because of this question, Romano will be here and Papa Spain tagged along!" Philippines said. "Get away from me, you tomato bastard," Romano ran in the room, glaring at the Spanish dude who was behind him. "Come back here, my cute tomato!" Spain said, chasing Romano. "Please stop, Papa," Philippines said. "Fratello!" Italy hugged Romano. "Fratello," Romano said. "So yeah, your question, Romano," America glared at Romano, well, for an unknown reason, maybe caused by the pairing RomanoxPhilippines.

"I usually mess up the tomato bastard's stuff and also, I make pasta. We'll always bond, I'll only tell you that damn fact. Of course, I am the greatest fucking cooker!" Romano said. "So you fuck people?" Spain and Philippines asked. Every country face palmed. "Like father, like daughter, I guess," England said. "The Island Triplets are worse," America said, matter-of-factly. "They are better than you," Hong Kong said. "Well, that's mean," America said as he glared at Hong Kong.

_To Prussia: I love you so much that it isn't even funny. Tell me my awesomeness, what is your favorite brand of beer? What type of music do you like and who is your favorite musician? You are such a bad boy and I find you have sexy. Do you have great sex appeal or what? *blows kisses*_

"And oh yeah, Prussia," Philippines said, glaring at the door. "What's up with her?" America asked. "Philippines and Prussia usually argue who's more awesome," Marj answered. "We favour Philippines!" the ASEAN group said. Prussia finally entered, he was naked and carrying beer. "Awesome me is here!" he said. "His helicopter," Philippines said, America covered Philippines' eyes. The Asian girls' eyes were covered by the Europeans. And Spain covered Romano's eyes. "I'm a man, dammit!" Romano screamed.

"Bruder, wear some clothes!" Germany said. Thrashing was heard by the girls. After a few minutes, well 45 minutes, Prussia was fully dressed. "Okay, the questions please," England said, continuing the interview. Philippines was still shocked and cannot move. "All beer suit my awesomeness but I prefer beers with a lot of alcohol content! Einsemkeitt and Mein Gott because ore-sama san g it! Of course I have great sex appeal," Prussia said as he smirked. "Now, please leave," Japan said as he comforted Philippines

"Ore-sama will now leave because Hungary said so," Prussia said as he left. "He's gone now, Philippines," Brunei said as he let Philippines stood up. "That creepy Prussia," Philippines groaned.

_To Spain: Would you be so kindly as to teach me how to salsa dance or do the tango? Love ya!_

"I would love to teach you how to dance, Miss! Just tell me when you're free," Spain said. "I'm not going with you," Romano glared. "But Romano," Spain pouted. "NO." Romano said

_To China: Can I try some of your cooking? Since the most Chinese food I've ever tasted was the American version._

"Old man," Philippines said. "You became so mean, Philippines, aru!" China said. "Back to the question, Old man," Hong Kong said. "Youngsters these days," China puffed his cheeks. "You admitted you are old!" Luzon suddenly appeared. "Go away, Luzon, aru," China glared at the young Pilipino boy who was teasing him. "Back to the question, 'young' man," Philippines said, glaring at China and Luzon. "Is it already the time of the month?" England asked.

"Just don't speak of that, England. She's scary when someone reminds her of it," Spain said, knowing as Philippines' Papa. "Alright, Philippines,aru. Miss Reviewer, of course you can try, aru! There are China Towns all over the world but if you live in South Korea, then bad luck for you, aru," China said. "What wrong with American versions?" America said, crossing his arms. Philippines glared at him. "Scarier than Russia and Belarus combined," Malaysia and Singapore said, sweat dropping at America. "Maybe it's Snapped!Philippines or Dark!Philippines!" Luzon said, observing his sister.

_To Japan: I would like to try your cooking and have you show me around your home, is that okay with you? What is your favorite anime and manga if you don't mind me asking?_

"Jap-chan~" Philippines suddenly chimed. "Why is she so nice to Japan?" America said, jealous of the two. "One word for you, bro. Yaoi. I mean, two words. Yaoi and Uke," Marj said, nodding her head. "A-Anou… You can visit me any time, Reviewer-san. And also, I love all kinds of anime and manga especially if it has the three essential heavy parts of the series which is yaoi, yuri and hentai," Japan said, truthfully. "I'm proud of you, my fellow fujoshi !" Philippines cheered. "Two words I guess for now, mood swings. It's the only thing not beautiful for the ladies is what they say, their curse," France said, sparkling like ever.

"What are they telling each other about?" Singapore asked Malaysia, tugging her sister's shirt. "Oh yeah, you still haven't experienced it. It's menstruation, Singapore," Malaysia answered.

_I'm so sorry that I've asked a billion questions. It's just I had a lot to say and I couldn't think of any dares. So I am truly sorry. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!_

"There's no dares so let's move on to the review of our good friend, **Springirth Dale**!" Marj said.

_Ahaha! Ako na naman! Hehe, sorry._

_Questions:_

_Iceland: How annoying is Puffin-san? ((In the Japanese dub, the seiyu who voices France and Puffin-san are the same!))_

"So, Ice will come! Norway will also come!" Marj cheered. "Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao, tie her to the chair!" Philippines ordered. "I-I think she can control herself now," Mindanao spoke up. "Do you really think so, Minda?" Luzon said. "Y-Yes, just listen to me just this once," Mindanao said. "You're so cute; I can't resist you, Minda!" Philippines hugged Mindanao. "Thank you so much, Minda!" Marj said.

"Ice-kun, please enter now!" Marj chimed. "Get away from me, Nor," Iceland said, walking away from Norway. "Just call me Onii-chan or Bror, Ice," Norway said. "Stop following my Ice, Norway," Mr Puffin glared at Norway. "So, Ice-kun, please answer the question," Marj said. "While she fawns over Nor," Philippines said. "Shut up, Phili," Marj glared. "Is that the way to treat your homeland, Marj?" Philippines smirked. "Stop fighting, you're reminding me of Danmark and Sve," Norway said. "Yes, Norge," Marj sparkled. "There she goes again," Philippines said.

"Mr Puffin is really annoying. Especially when we sang With Love from Iceland. He would always steal my part," Iceland said. "It's not my fault that you make people sleepy," Mr. Puffin snapped. "No fighting here," Vietnam said as she grabbed her sword thingy. "You can go now, Ice-kun! Nor has to be here for his dare," Marj said. "Glad to," Iceland said as he left. "Ice," Norway said. "Hot hot," Marj whispered to herself, holding her nosebleed.

_Russia: Is it true that your country has the most alcohol consumption? :O_

"Sensei, your question," Philippines chimed. "I am proud to say, yes, my country has the most alcohol consumption," Russia said, smiling. "But this girl is a heavy drinker too," Luzon said, pointing at Philippines. "Shut up, you brat," Philippines glared at Luzon.

_China: Are your back pains still bothering you-aru?_

"Thanks for asking, aru. My back is getting better, aru," China said. "See? Everyone knows you're old," Luzon said. "You little rebel!" Visayas tackled Luzon. "Enough of that, Luzon and Visayas!" Mindanao said, pissed off for the very first time. "Oh my glob. Okay, Minda. We'll behave," Luzon and Visayas said, sitting on their proper places. "Well, that's scary and scarred me for my life," Philippines said.

_England: YES! The Olympic Games! It's finally here! I have been counting the days down, like totally! So, in your opinion how did the opening ceremony turn out?_

"My opinion about the opening ceremony? I think Mr Bean was the best part. He actually tweeted that moment. And yes, when the queen arrived," England said. "Mr Bean! Yay!" Marj said, gleaming.

_Dares:_

_Hong Kong: Say that you're a gentleman and that you're cool. Also say that your movie stars are the best._

"I'm a cool gentleman and my movie stars are the best," Hong Kong said. "No, my movie stars are the best!" America contradicted. "The movie stars in France are all beautiful," France said. "We make great movies too, aru!" China said. "I said enough!" Mindanao screamed. "I guess he was influenced by Philippines earlier in the show," Germany said. "I guess so, vee~" Italy said.

_South Korea: Don't touch China for a whole hour._

"Where's South Korea?" Philippines asked, looking around. "I saw him looking himself in the closet," Singapore said, pointing to the closet that was shaking. "Okay, let's leave him alone there," Philippines said.

_Romano: Don't cuss, please? :3_

"Why do I fu—" Romano almost cussed but Philippines pouted at him and said," Don't cuss, please." Romano had his face in deep red and said," Alright, only for now." Spain was so proud, he said," My tomato is behaving!"

_France: Stay away from everyone._

"I cannot do that, madame!" France said. " . . .STAR." Mindanao said with such authority. So France locked himself in another closet. "This is such a weird session," Canada whispered.

_Singapore: Have an academic test with Philippines, Hong Kong, Macau, America and England. The one who wins..gets a date with Philippines! But if Philippines wins, she can date whoever she wants! (only those who took the test)_

"An academic test?" Singapore asked. "Count me in, I guess," Philippines said. Hong Kong shrugged. "I guess I have to," Macau said. "The hero is going to win!" America said with such spirit. England looked at Philippines then said," I won't let a gentleman lose."

After a few minutes…

"What kind of test was that?!" Singapore said, her head aching. "Calm down, Singapore," Malaysia said, patting her sister's head. "Math and Science were the only easy ones," Philippines sulked. Hong Kong and Macau stayed silent, seeing their test papers. "Woo hoo! 95/100!" America rejoiced. "How about that? I also got the same score," England said. "I guess I have to date both of you," Philippines easily said. "Well, I guess I'll show you all what will happen in their dates next session!" Marj said. "This girl doesn't know of privacy," England said. "Shut up," Marj said, glaring at England.

_Prussia: Endure Hungary's frying pan. I know you can do it, AWESOME ONE!_

"Prussia is going back?" Philippines said, hiding behind Japan again. "Firipin-san…" Japan worriedly said. "Yes, he will! But with Hungary!" Marj said, opening the door. "Hungary! Damn it! Stop it!" Prussia said, enduring Hungary's frying pan. "I won't stop until this session ends," Hungary said, smiling at Prussia.

_England, Romania, Norway: The Magic Trio...state the nation you hate the most and...try putting a spell on 'em._

"France," England answered. "Hungary," Romania said after appearing. He was clearly smiling. "Danmark," Norway said. The three then chanted different spells. France became a frog, Hungary felt Prussia's pain and Denmark was losing against Sweden in an argument.

_That's all! Salamat po! :D Good luck sa exams mo!_

"Thank you for biding me good luck and also, this is the end of the 6th session! See you guys next week!" Marj said, biding goodbye. "Oh yeah, by the way, please PM me for any dares/questions!" Marj said, bowing.


	6. Session 7

"Oh my gosh, it's been so long guys!" Marj waved her hands in the air. "Is the year end activities in your school that hard?" Philippines asked, smiling at the young girl. "Yeah, but over all champs in Intrams so good vibes and returning to updating this interview!" Marj pumped her fists in the air. "Why aren't we in your classroom?" England asked. "There's a simple reason behind it, the school year's over and I guess the next time we'll be in my school is when I'll have to enroll to being a sophomore," Marj answered, proud she wasn't expelled from her school because of her grades.

"Okay sooo.. Let's start!" Marj said. "From **Justine,**

_i dare philipines to kiss canada" _America read. "Oooh~ Philippines is gonna kiss my bro~" he added, grinning. "E-Eh?" Philippines and Canada grew redder by the minute. "Come on, it doesn't say where so just kiss him on the cheek, lah," Malaysia suggested. "Nice idea! I used kiss Kuya America and the others on the cheek so," Philippines kissed Canada on his cheek. "Ehh.. Miss Philippines.." Canada muttered, his face brightly burning.

America then deeply breathe in. "From **illijazGreen98 ,**

_hi im illijazGreen98 but you can call me by my real name "Elizabeth" I'm a fully fledged Filipino *YEAH IM PROUD TO BE A FILIPINO* and if someone dares to mess my name just because my name is came from the bible "I SHALL BITE YOU TO DEATH" *EVIL AURA* (and by the way I'm a tomboy)_

_ANYWAY... here is my questions for you guys __

_Philippines: kUmU$4 k n ph171pp1n3$ (kumusta ka na Philippines) so here is my question for you "paano mo mapangangatwiran at maipagtatanggol bilang isang Pilipino na hindi mangmang at hindi mapagpabaya ang kapwa nating Pilipino?" (Answer it in tagalog or in english)_

_South Korea: 안녕하세요 한국 __(hi south Korea) I REALLY LIKE ONE OF THOSE KOREAN DRAMAS AND K-POP BANDS LIKE SNSD, SUPER JUNIOR, U-KISS, BTOP, MISS-A, SISTAR, ORANGE CARAMEL AND MANY MORE! So here is my question for you *clears her throat* why are you so obsessed with china's breast anyway?_

_Japan: こんにちは日本 __(hi Japan) OH MY GLOBE! I REALLY LIKE YOU JAPAN SO MUCH CAUSE I REALLY LIKE THOSE TOURIST SPOTS ESPECIALLY SHINJUKU, SHIBUYA (WERE I HEARD ABOUT THE REAL LIFE OF HACHIKO), HARAJAKU, OSAKA AND KYOTO, ANIME ESPECIALLY KHR, NARUTO, BLEACH, VOCALOID, MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH, DETECTIVE CONAN, SWORD ART ONLINE, FAIRY TAIL AND MANY MORE AND I ALWAYS LIKE J-POP SONGS ESPECIALLY MY FAVORITE SINGER NAMI TAMAKI, GOD I ALWAYS SING ONE OF HER SONGS BUT I'LL NEVER REPLACE VOCALOID TO HER CAUSE I ALWAYS LIKE THEIR SONG ESPECIALLY CANTARELLA, ROMEO AND CINDERELLA, THE WORLD IS MINE, AND MANY MORE (I AM ONE HELL OF An OTAKU AND IM PROUD OF IT _) so here is my question: how does it feel when someone HATES YOU! Just because you do something bad during World War 2 (especially to Philippines)? Explain it with all your heart_

_Spain: hola España, even though Philippines forgive you, but for me not *death glare* *just joking dude* so here is my question for you: are you really a pedo?_

_America: hey dude, YOU'RE A ONE HELL OF A HERO _ my question for you: aren't you worried about your weight since you always eat hamburgers?_

_Prussia: DUDE YOU'RE THE KING OF ALL AWESOME, I REALLY PRAISED YOU AS MY GOD w so here is my question but it's the same question of America _ aren't you worried about your health since you always drink beer, do you know that beer can cause liver cancer, pancreatitis and well as pancreatic cancer ._

_France: bonjour France a.k.a the country of love, do you have any famous tourist spots in your country ad can you give me some love advice about how can you confess to someone if that person who's really close to you doesn't know that you like him/her._

_China: 你好先生中国 __(Hello Mr. china) man I love those Chinese cuisines especially chao fan, can you tell some of your history in your country and what does is it by this saying "A single grain of rice can tip the scale. One man may be the difference between victory and defeat."_

_Hungary: helló magyarország (hi hungary) YEHEY! WE HAVE THE SAME NAME well except that there is no h in your name man I'm really interested in your culture please tell me more about you country _? And since you're a yaoi fan and I'm also yaoi fan too who do you like to pair up give me top 10 yaoi couples_

_Austria: hello Mr. Austria my question for you is that what other songs did you play?_

_Germany: hallo Deutschland (hello germany) IM ONE HECK OF A POTATO ADDICT LIKE YOU and here's my question: have you ever seen the darker side of Italy Veneziano during world war 2? I'm just curios only that's all._

_FOR THE DARES:_  
_I want France and England to hug each other in at least two hours… NO MAKE IT 24 HOURS! AND FRANCE DON'T TRY TO DO SOMETHING STUPID WHILE YOU'RE HUGGING ENGLAND! (Miss Hungary prepare your camera and take some pictures and give it to Marj so that she can use it as black mail photo)_

_AND ALL THE COUNTRIES MUST COSPLAY!_  
_•Philippines must cosplay as Lal mirch in KHR and act like her (if you like to torture someone then go ahead [just do it In the punishment time] [p.s please do not take off that costume just wear it in every trails that you like as you please])_  
_•England must cosplay as Sasuke in Naruto_  
_•France must cosplay as kagamine Rin_  
_•Canada must cosplay as kagamine Len _  
_•Japan must cosplay as Kaito_  
_•America must cosplay Dino in KHR he must learn how to use a whip_  
_•Italy Veneziano and Romano just wear something that is related in mafia and bring some guns too __  
_•Spain must wear some of his old pirate costume and act like one _  
_•Germany must wear the costume Adolf Hitler and act one _  
_•Hungary must cosplay as card captor Sakura _  
_•Austria must cosplay as Kyoya in Ouran High Host Club_

_AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT (For England and France only) _  
_-Note for Marj and Piri-tan- (only for you and Philippines)_  
_If those two didn't do my request… well just give them some top 8 cruel punishments that I have in my list:_

_them to the R.O.T (Room Of Torture [that room is filled with: Belarus clones, FAN-GIRLS AND MANY MORE]) _  
_them do the sky diving with blind-folding on and no wearing of parachutes _  
_them do the bungee jump in the most highest building of all with blind folding on _  
_them walk the plank filled with piranhas, sharks and crocodiles _  
_them in the hot oil_  
_6.(for France only) let him taste the food that England prepares_  
_7.(for England) force him to shave his eyebrows_  
_8. Just beat them up_

_P.S. YOU TWO WILL BE INCHARGE FOR THE PUNISHMENTS JUST ACT LIKE A SPARTAN TORTURE FOR THOSE TWO _  
_P.S.S it's okay that you can use it in another Dares thank you _  
_and P.S.S.S PLEASE TELL TO MISS HUNGARY TO PREPARE HER VIDEO CAMERA_

Well, this is a long one," America said, before drinking water.

"I see what you did there, Jejemon much," Marj said, smirking. "Well, Filipinos are just letting the other races win because you know, if we did some effort, we'll be winning all the contests and such and the poor other countries will be just sulking in the corner," Philippines said. "I didn't expect that answer from Philippines, aru," China said.

"Well anyways, I'm not obsessed with aniki's breasts, there are also Japan's-"  
"Eh-?!"  
Maybe Philippines-"  
"A-Ano?! (What?!)"  
"Because they originated from me, da-ze!"

All the countries sighed. "Hey, I'm a Shawol by the way!" Marj said. "Shawol?" the countries asked. "Shawol is the fandom for a group called SHINee.. It's the combination of SHINee World," South Korea explained. "Wow, this girl loves Japan," America said. "A-Ahh.. Arigatou gozaimasu for your support.. If someone hates me, I courudn't do anything but accept the hatred. I wourudn't want to force the person to rike me again because rikeness is earned and not forced upon to.. One day, sooner or rater, the person wirr come to his senses and come to accept me," Japan said.

Philippines clapped. "Well, I did hate Kuya Japan back then but I was such a child and he was awfully sorry too.. He did give me many kimonos and food when he was taking over my country and he was clearly not himself back then," she said. "Papa?" she added."I am so sorry, mi hija! I didn't mean to hurt you or anything when I was colonizing you!"

"Didn't I tell you I already forgave you, Papa?"

"But still.. And no, I am not a pedo.. Why do people call me a pedo? I only love children.. Todo el mundo (everyone) says that I'm a pedo but clearly I am not.."

"Calm down, Papa.." Philippines smiled at Spain. "Si si, mi hija.." he said.

"And yes, I am one hell of a hero!" America posed while standing on the table. "Get down from there, you bloody git," England shouted. "The table might collapse because of your weight," he added. "Seriously, Iggy, you should just chill.." America said, rotating his shoulders backwards in a sexy way. "And I'm never worried about my weight! As long as my bed doesn't give in, I won't stop!" America grinned.

"Oh no, not that guy ag-" Philippines didn't finish her sentence because the albino everyone knows barged in the room. "ZE AWESOME ONE IS HERE!" Prussia announced in such an annoying voice. "Mein gott, bruder.. Could you calm down?" Germany said as he face palmed. "Vell.. Anyvays.. I am an awesome god, everyone knows zat.. And I am never worried of vat you call health because awesome people zon't get zick," Prussia said. "Now that that's finished, you can go now," Philippines said, gesturing her hand to the door.

"Okay, okay, ze awesome Prussia vill go drinking!" Prussia said as he exited the room.

"Xiexie, and if my memory is right, aru.. That is from Mulan or I lately heard it from Mulan aru.. And that means that one simple thing can make a big difference," China said. "Aru," Marj added that made China glare at her. ((The meaning is from my understanding as a soon to be 14 year old girl so yeah.. It's very simple..))

"Yay! Hungary!" Marj's eyes sparkled. "Of course, I can tell you more of my culture," Hungary smiled. "My country is rich in folk tradition like embroideries and carvings. Actually, my race is very creative and great at literature but most aren't very famous but I hope in the future they will be.." Hungary said. ((source: Wikipedia)) Then Hungary's eyes suddenly sparkled.

"10 pairs? That would be easy but please no hate to the other pairs:

1. USUK

2. FRUK

3. PruAus (Please don't tell Mr Austria)

4. AsaKiku

5. Franada

6. RoChu

7. AmePan

8. GerIta

9. Spamano

10. SuFin"

England only twitched. "3 pairs where I am in?" he said. "Pair Iggy with the whole world!" Marj said as she raised her fist in the air. "What the hell, dude? You paired me up with Iggy and Japan," America reacted. "I knew Angleterre and I are meant to be but with my petit Canada?" France said. "Aiyaa! Eluosi and I, aru?!" China widened his eyes. "Da!" Russia said. "Vhat?! Me and Italy?!" Germany stepped back. "I like Germany but not that way!" Veneziano said. "Damn! Why with that tomato bastard?!" Romano cussed. "Really? Me and mi little tomato?" Spain was the only one pleased with the pairings. "Papa?" Canada whispered. "Boku to Igirisu-san? (Me and England?) Boku to Amerika-san? (Me and Amerca?)" Japan said. "Well the only thing close to reality is SuFin," Philippines said.

"Do you know, Piri-chan? I pair you with Nihon! PiriHon!" Marj chimed. Philippines ignored yje young lady. "What's next?" she asked.

"Hello.. I can play any song you can name but I rather would play Chopin or Liszt," Austria answered politely. "I'm not that addicted to potatoes am I?" Germany said. "You are you potato bastard," Romano cussed. "Shh, Romano.. Language," Philippines said. "Ragazza stupida (stupid girl)," Romano muttered. "Vell, anyways.. I have without him knowing.. World War II opened a new perspective for me.. it was the total opposite of Italy and also Japan," Germany said. "Shut up, please, Germany.. Those were dark times for my country," Philippines said. Germany nodded slowly. "Ich verstehe (I understand)," he said.

"WHAT THE-?!" England reacted to his and France's dare. "Come on, Angleterre~ Don't be afraid to feel the French love~" France said, opening his arms. "Come on, Iggy! Many fangirls would die to be in your place," America said, laughing. "What if I don't agree?" England asked. Philippines and Marj had dark auras in their backgrounds. "I understand... Let's just get this over with," England said, hugging France. "C'est le paradis (This is heaven)," France said. "This is bloody hell with the bloody demon frog," England muttered.

"Cameras ready? Go!" Marj said, releasing Japan and Hungary and herself to catch them pictures. "Blackmail~" the young girl chimed.

"Cosplay? I love doing this!"

* * *

-after 30 minutes of preparing and chaos in the changing rooms-

"Dear dear, you people failed my expectations," Philippines said as she hit Marj's head. "Hey! Why me?" Marj almost cried. Philippines only smirked at her. "Because you're never going to be a nation," she answered. Marj sulked at the corner and said," I know.. It's my dream that will never come true.."

"Just because we have the same voice," England said. "Did you know, Igirisu-san that many people ship Uchiha Sasuke with Uzumaki Naruto?" Japan said in his KAITO cosplay. "Why am I a girl? Well, anyways, I am beautiful~" France chimed. "Hairy legs," America commented. "You don't know anything, you stupid American," France said. "I am a great leader with a whip, your argument is invalid," America said as he pointed his whip in front of France that accidentally hit China. "Ouch, aru," the old nation said.

"Look at Canada, he's the hottest Vocaloid," Marj said. "A-Ahh.. Thank you.." Canada reacted. "Who are you?" "I'm Canada, your owner..."

"Look at us, we're so bad ass," Romano said, smirking. He was wearing a black suit and a black fedora hat and held a black pistol. "The mafias did originate from Sicily, fratello," Veneziano cutely smiled. He was wearing a white suit and a white fedora hat and held a white shotgun. "We fucking started Cosa Nostra," Romano said. "Sugoi~" Marj said. "So hawt," she breathed deeply.

"Mi little Romano~" "Act like a damned pirate, bastard." "Si, capo mafioso (Yes, mafia boss)," Spain said. "How did I act back then again?" he asked himself. Romano face palmed.

"Haha!" Marj was laughing when she came across Germany. "Zum schweigen bringen (Shut up), you puny brat!" Germany shouted at her. "O-Opo (Yes)," Marj hid behind the French-British hugging duo. "Aren't I cute, Mr Austria?" Hungary said. "You do, Hungary," Austria nodded. "Mama of the host club!" Marj came back into action.

"Well, anyways, this is such good material," Hungary said.

With the chaos in the room, Canada being the only sane one for this day. "See you next time, everyone," he said as he smiled.

zum Schweigen bringen


	7. Session 8

"Yo, bros!" Marj waves her hands in the air. "Too loud in the morning," Philippines groaned. "Well, because my dad practically shouted at me and my sister because we were sleeping in so get use to it, Phili," Marj said, sulking in the corner. "Well, anyways, let's read the reviews," Indonesia said as she picked up a paper and gave it to England. "Why me?" he asked. "I wanna hear the accent, show 'em your accent!" Marj cheered. "From **Qualeshia Marshall:**

_For the writer: Wait! Do I just ask regular questions or more interview suitable questions?! I just wanna know before I get started, sorry. Does anything goes or there is a limit? I hope I'm not asking too many questions?_

For the nations: Hello!"

"So writer," Marj said "You're the writer!" the countries shouted. "Wait.. I am?" Marj asked pointing to herself. "This is more of an idiot than America," England said. "HEY!" America and Marj said. "Well, anyways, back to the question. You can ask however you want, I can do it! It's summer vacation so I have more time to think about the answers. Anything goes, my dear reader. And you're not asking too many, if you think so then you can make them fewer or shorter so I can do them faster also, you don't think I'll end this interview sooner, do you? Thanks for the support," Marj said before posing.

The countries all said in their native languages,"Hello, Qualeshia!"

"Now, from **illijazGreen98 **:

_HEY YOU GUYS YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE IS FINALLY HERE! *evil laugh* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA 3:D_  
_naahh im just joking _ i would never do that to you guys..._  
_Thanks for answering my questions, im so touched... well except their is one country who didn't answer it -_-_

_SO HERE IS MY QUESTION FOR PHILIPPINES, GERMANY, ENGLAND, FRANCE, ROMANO, HUNGARY, AND JAPAN-DESU w_

_For Philippines: who is your most favorite male nation and why? (BOYS DON'T BE JEALOUS OF WHAT I ASK HER OKAY)_

_For Germany: Hi Lud-sama thanks for answering my question _ so here's my question: what do you consider as sweet victory: the troop won the battle but lost the leader,or the troop lost the battle but came back home complete? justify your answer._

_For England: try to remember your most unforgivable moments between you and America including his embarrassing moments since he was a kid? (PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AMERICA IM TO YOUNG TO DIE YET! _) (and Marj prepare your tape recorder to record it)_

_For France: HEY FRANCE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION YET! Im going to repeat again my question for you *clears her throat* do you have any famous tourist spots in your country and can you give me some love advice about how can you confess to someone if that person who's really close to you but doesn't know that you like him/her._

_For Romano: ciao Romano my question for is finally here: Are you still mad at Veneziano for being close to Lud-sama and which do you prefer mangoes or tomatoes?_

_For Hungary: THANKS MISS HUNGARY FOR GIVING SOME INFORMATION'S ABOUT YOUR COUNTRY AND CAN I CALL YOU MOMMY? so here's my question for you: Are you still mad at Prussia for not returning your vital regions yet?_

_And last but not the least For NIHON-SAMA: 私の質問菊さまに答えてくださったおかげで __(THANKS FOR ANSWERING MY QUESTION NIHON SAMA) 私はあなたを愛している菊さま__3 (I LOVE YOU KIKU-SAMA) can you give me some advice how to be an a manga artist?_

_NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY DARES!_

_•PHILIPPINES: you do the bungee jump in the most highest tower in the world and shout "IM MORE AWSOME THAN PRUSSIA!"_  
_•England: be nice to big brother France_  
_• France: don't try to flirt some other nation and wear this frog suit [Marj: prepare your camera marj :)]_  
_•All the male countries must play hockey with Canada (except for Nihon-sama) _  
_•Prussia: have some drinking contest with Philippines _  
_•America, England, south Korea, Romano and Kiku-sama: you guys must challenge Philippines and Marj in playing DOTA (rules: if one of the boys beat them, he can have a date with piri-chan or Marj but if you guys lose in the game… well prepare for your punishment that your gonna face)_  
_•ALL THE MEMBERS OF THE ALLIED FORCE: BE ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA (take note: LuzViMindi Trio please tie up Belarus and put her in the jail, it's for the sake Russia)_  
_•Let's have a basketball competition, a battle between "The Bad Touch Trio" vs. "MaPhilIndo"_  
_•PHILIPPINES (AGAIN): DO NOT TAKE OFF YOUR COSTUME AND PLEASE SING BURNING PRAYER BY LAL MIRCH IN KHR IN THE CLOSING REMARK_

_AND NOW LET'S HAVE A DEBATE_  
_MALE NATION VS. FEMALE NATION(including Marj) _  
_and the theme is: who run the world "girls" or "boys"_

_p.s hey guys you can still use those i punishment if they cannot answer my questions or the dares that i request_  
_p.s.s HEY MARJ YOU CAN USE THOSE PHOTOS TO BLACKMAIL THEM 3:)_

_THAT'S ALL GUYS 0_"_

Marj read, a smile plastered on her face. "I enjoyed that one," she added. "Favorite male nation? Hmm.. I have to pick Papa Espanya," Philippines answered. "Aww.. Mi hija," Spain smiled. "Because Papa Spain taught me most that I know now, many words of my country are from Spanish words, even though when he colonized us, it was so terrifying, I was taught how to really fight. Because of Papa, I am the nation you see today," Philippines smiled gently. No male nation was jealous because clearly, she only sees Spain as a papa and nothing more.

"Ze troop lost ze vattle but came home complete because it is vetter to lose ze vattle than to have someone die," Germany said. "Wow... Germany answers like a beauty pageant!" Veneziano said, waving a white flag. "Italy.." Germany face palms.

"Tie America to a chair now!" Marj shouted then suddenly, LuzViMin came in with a rope and quickly tied America to a chair. "Not cool dude!" America shouted. "No one ties up the hero!" "America threw my tea into the sea. And also, he was trying to a be a pirate and all saying 'I'm better than Engwand' then he tripped on his, I don't know what to call it and fell flat on his face. And when I was telling him how to say England, he keeps saying Engwand..Also, he would sometimes wear a Flying Mint Bunny outfit when he sees I'm tired. And when he first cooked, it was even worse than what I cook." "So you confess you're a bad cook?" "Stop it, Marj. I'm not going to hit you because you're a girl but I am absolutely not a bad cook." "You are, Iggy!" "Says the man who loves to watch Barney and wears Spongebob Underpants when he was little."

"Well, we should stop here," Philippines said. "Well, mademoiselle, my personal favorite is the Eiffel Tower in Paris but there are other tourist spots like Palace of Versailles, Mont Saint-Michel and Gorge du Verdon," France said. "Have great timing, mon cher but any time is the perfect time to be perfect, just make it perfect. Just tell him or her from your heart, if s/he's a true friend then s/he will accept your amour (love) but if not, you're just not destined for each other but there is of course someone meant to be for you, right, Angelettere?" France looked at England. "Shut up, bloody frog," the British man glared at him.

"Who fucking said I was mad at my stupido fratello? I just fucking don't like that potato bastard. And of course, I fucking prefer tomatoes, they are absolutely more bad ass than puny mangoes," Romano said. "Don't say that, Romano! Mangoes are better!" Philippines shouted. "Shut up, mango bastard. This fan is asking me, not fucking you," he snapped. "Ta-" "No cussing, Phili," Marj said.

"Well, if you want to, you can call me mommy," Hungary said. _'With Mr Austria as the daddy.' _She thought. "I'm not mad at that albino anymore," she said. "Then why do you hit his head with the frying pan?" Marj asked. "Our _friendship _works that way. Like Philippines and Romano's friendship," Hungary answered. "We are definitely not friends!" Romano and Philippines shouted just after their fight about which is better, tomatoes or mangoes.

"Being a manga artist, I wirr gradry terr you something about that, you shourd have your own art styre so the readers wourd know it's yours and arso, your own unique story rine so it won't get boring," Japan said. "I wonder if Japan tried speaking in Tagalog," Marj snickered.

"Highest tower huh," Philippines smirked. "Just wait for me, I'm traveling to Japan's place, to Tokyo Skytree!" she said before running out of the room.

_After a few minutes.._

"Ready, Philippines?" Marj asked Philippines who was on TV. "Yep! Here we go!" Philippines jumped off the tower and shouted "I'm more awesome than Prussia! Yahoo~"

_Somewhere else.._

Prussia sneezed. "Someone's talking about the awesome me, I am really famous," he smirked.

_Back to the usual place.._

"Be nice to **THAT?**" England said, pointing at France who was trying to flirt with Luzon even though he was a guy. "Come on, Iggy, you have to do it," America said, free of the ropes. "Hockey?" Canada whispered.

_After about an hour..._

"Canada was awesome on the rink!" America said. "N-No.. It's just natural for me.." Canada whispered. "That was s tiring, aru.." China said. "That French tried to corner me on the rink!" "Angleterre, I know you can't help me.." "Guys, just stop," Marj said.

"I just knew about that now, luckily, we're about to end~" France chimed. "You're going to do it until the next session," Marj said. "Sadist," he muttered. "And now the frog costume!" Marj smirked, holding a frog costume with a dark aura behind her.

"Drinking contest? Ore-sama is here!" Prussia came in, holding Armageddon. "This is on, Prussia," Philippines said. _"Philippines drunk.. That's my chance.." _the countries who like Philippines said. "No raping bros and no taking advantage over, Philippines," Marj said.

_The next day..._

"Okay, i'm ready with the DOTA competition," Philippines said. "She was really drunk yesterday and we had to cut the session," Marj explained. "If I win this thing I can have a date with Philippines?" "Another date with Philippines?" "I am curious about that Marj, da-ze." "A fucking date?" "D-Deto?"

"I'm gonna make Romano have a date with me." "What the fudge, Marj?" "Sorry, I love Romano~ Hehe~"

And the DOTA competition commenced. At the end, an unexpected win from Romano happened. "Who do you want, Romano?" America groaned. "Romano will pick Philippines, I am sure of it," Marj was sulking in the corner. "Fuck no, I won't pick Philippines but I want to have a fucking date with you, bella," Romano said. Marj almost cried tears of joy. "Happiest day of my life, desu~" Marj said, hugging Romano. "I never knew Romano can be so straight forward," Spain said. "It's not I like you or anything, you just looked like you really like me," Romano said. "Yeah, heck I do! I ended up at 2nd place anyway," Marj said.

LuzViMin did their job successfully. "What does becoming one with Russia mean anyway?" "Everyone goes and works at my house!" "That not cool, dude." "No, aru!" "Do it for the fans," Marj said. "It's just working at Russia's house, no problem," Philippines said. The Allies sighed. "Alright."

"Basketball?" Philippines smirked. "We won't lose, lah!" Malaysia said. "Of course, we won't lose against those guys," Indonesia smirked. "Will we just let girls win?" France smirked. "Lo siento, mi hija. We have to win against you," Spain said. "Of course, ore-sama won't let this awesome team lose!" Prussia said.

And the game began and ended. "MaPhilIndo wins!" Marj announced. "Indonesia was scary on the court," France said. "If you just saw Malaysia and how she dribbled the ball," Prussia said. "I can't believe my little Philippines can be that scary," Spain said. "Of course we win!" MaPhilIndo high fived each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Philippines as Lal Mirch from KHR singing Burning Prayer," Marj said, gesturing her hand to Philippines

_Tsuki ga nijimu nemurenai yoru wo_  
_Kurikaesu tabi uzuku kono kizuato_  
_Yakeru youna kanashimi ni madoi_  
_Tameiki sae yuki saki wo wasureta_  
_Ushinau koto wa owari nanka janai_  
_Sono shunkan ni yuragu mirai_

_Jounetsu ni fureta nara akumu wo tsuranuite miseru kara_  
_Yuzurenai omoi hodo mune no tsuyosa ni kaete_  
_Nikushimi e idomu no wa tagiru honoo ga moetsukiru made_  
_Tatakau koto wo chikatta kara_

_Yami ni kizamu kamishimeta omoi_  
_Yarikirenasa ga seijaku wo yurusazu_  
_Kuruizaita setsunasa ga karamu_  
_Kodoku no naka zawameki ga kienai_  
_Nakushita iro wa kiesattan janai_  
_Itsuka futatabi hikari hanatsu!_

_Yuruganai kimochi hodo kotae nara kono te de michibikuto_  
_Atsui kodou ni karare nagai setsuna ni ikiru_  
_Kirameki wo nozomu no wa tsumi de somaru kage ga yorokobi de_  
_Afureru koto wo inotta kara_

_Jounetsu ni fureta nara akumu wo tsuranuite miseru kara_  
_Yuzurenai omoi hodo mune no tsuyosa ni kaete_  
_Nikushimi e idomu no wa tagiru honoo ga moetsukiru made_  
_Tatakau koto wo chikatta kara_

_Yuruganai kimochi hodo kotae nara kono te de michibikuto_  
_Atsui kodou ni karare nagai setsuna ni ikiru_  
_Kirameki wo nozomu no wa tsumi de somaru kage ga yorokobi de_  
_Afureru koto wo inotta kara_

The countries clapped. "That's where Jessica Sanchez came from!" Marj said.

"Okay, debate, starts now!" Marj said. "Sweden will be the one who sorta's going to be the middle man because he is the only character who is canonically gay," she added. Sweden was just at the border of the male and female nations and Marj.

"Boys obviously run the world, see there are more male nations than female ones?" America said. "Because we're so rare that there are only a few of us," Indonesia snapped. "Still, the majority goes to the male population," England said. "So what?" Philippines raised an eyebrow. "At least most of us can cook," Marj said. "Most?" England raised his eyebrow. "I am almost an effing 14 year old, I cannot cook something more complicated than scrambled eggs or pancakes," Marj said.

And the debate went through hours and ended when "Finland is calling me, stop this debate because I am going to have a date with him," Sweden said before he left. "Okay.." the nations said. "It's a tie!" marj cheered. "I don't like ties," Indonesia said. "The writer's a female so we win!" Malaysia concluded. "No fair!" America said. "Who said this was a fair debate?" Philippines smirked.

"Thank you for the blackmail material and for the support!" Marj said, smiling.

"This is the end, da ze!" "And I'm going to have a date with my Romano~" "Who said I was fucking yours?"


	8. Session 9

"Okay, dudes! I'm super happy today because yes, I had a date with my sweet tomato," Marj said as she smiled cheerfully. "I am not fucking yours and I'm not a tomato!" Romano screamed. "Well, anyways, let's go to the reviews, this is from a **guest:**

_To Everyone: Do you know that fans kept making a group called MAPHILINDO? which consists of Malaysia, Philippines and Indonesia. So Which group is the coolest? MAPHILINDO or Bad touch trio?  
To: England: Hey there Mr. Gentlemen I've just learned something today... It's about the British occupation in Philippines. I had heard that someone even called it "Rape of manila" care to explain?  
Philippines: who do you like ? Japan,America or Spain?. And what about your relationship with Brunei and Mexico?  
do you have a crush on someone?  
Dare:  
Philippines: i want you to play the piano vers. of meltdown By rin kagamine and also sing it  
to everyone: feel free to interrogate iggy about the british occupation in manila :)_

Philippines read. "This is mainly about you, Phili, aru," China said. "And Iggy," America said. "I'm going to speak for everyone here, of course we know MAPHILINDO, it's kind of the rival group of our trio," France said. "And I'm going to answer for the second question, lah. Of course we're better. We beat them in football," Malaysia said, smirking. "Don't get too cocky, mon cher," France said. "For no fights, no one's better and we're equal." "Yes, Papa is right." "Do you want a rematch, France?" Indonesia asked. "N-No, no, I don't want to damage my beautiful face again," France said.

"Oh fudge," Philippines muttered. "O-Oh.. I was a pirate like Spain back then, I was an empire. I have beaten Spain's armada and took control of Manila, only Manila. It was called Rape of Manila because British were spreading rape, homicide and vandalism throughout the country's capital and we would only stop if the Spanish will pay us $4M," England explained. "So, basically, you raped Philippines?" Marj asked. "How sick, dude," America said. "She gone through worse with Japan, trust me," Marj said. "Please stop," Philippines said, twitching. "Let's stop for now," Indonesia said.

"Who do I like huh..? I like them all actually! I love spending time with Japan and talking about anime. America has always been by my side and rescued me from the Spaniards. No offense, Papa. Papa Espanya taught me most of what I know now! And Brunei was actually my husband when I was younger and Kuya Mexico always teased me when I was still living under Papa's roof. And a crush? Well.. Uhh.. I used to like Kuya America but you know, he rejected me so I don't have feelings for anyone right now," Philippines answered. "So close," America muttered.

"Kuya Austria, can I borrow your piano?" "Sure you can." "How did a piano appear here?" Germany was shocked. "Well, it is Austria. Pianos are portable with him," Marj said.

_machi akari hanayaka  
eeteru (ether) masui no tsumetasa  
nemure nai gozen niji  
subete ga kyuusoku ni kawaru_

oiru (oil) gire no raitaa (lighter)  
yaketsuku youna i no naka  
subete ga sou uso nara  
hontouni yokatta noni ne

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mi ta  
hikari no afureru hirusagari  
kimi no hosoi nodo ga haneru no wo  
naki dashi souna me de miteita

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
massao na hikari tsutsumarete kirei  
kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
subete ga yurusareru youna ki ga shite

beranda (veranda) no mukou gawa  
kaidan wo nobotte yuku oto  
kageri dashita sora ga  
mado garasu (glass) ni heya ni ochiru

kakusansuru yuugure  
nakiharashita you na hi no aka  
tokeru youni sukoshizutsu  
sukoshizutsu shin de yuku sekai

kimi no kubi wo shimeru yume wo mita  
harukaze ni yureru kaaten (curtain)  
kawaite kireta kuchibiru kara  
koboreru kotoba wa awa no you

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitai to omou  
masshiro ni kioku tokasarete kieru

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara mata mukashi mitai ni

nemureru youna sonna ki ga shite

tokei no byoushin ya  
terebi no shikaisha ya  
soko ni iru kedo mienai dareka no  
waraigoe houwashi te hankyousuru

areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato)  
miminari ga kienai yamanai  
areguro ajiteeto (Allegro Agitato)  
miminari ga kienai yamanai

dare mo minna kieteku yume wo mita  
mayonaka no heya no hirosa to seijaku ga  
mune ni tsukkaete  
jouzu ni iki ga dekinaku naru

(Shout!)

kakuyuugouro ni sa  
tobikon de mitara soshitara  
kitto nemuru youni kiete ikerun da  
boku no inai asa wa  
ima yori zutto subarashikute  
subete no haguruma ga kamiatta  
kitto sonna sekai da

The countries applauded at Philippines' performance. "Pilipinas Got Talent," Marj posed. "That was punny," Philippines sarcastically said. "Well, anyways, look, it's our active reviewer, I am going to read this because I love her! From **illijazGreen98:**

_HEY GUYS! ZE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVE! I just came back in THE PHILIPPINES AFTER STAYING IN FIVE DAYS IN CANADA... __

HEY MARJ WHO WON IN THE DRINKING CONTEST BETWEEN ZE AWESOME PHILIPPINES AND ZE AWESOME PRUSSIA?

IM JUST GOING TO ASK SOME QUESTIONS AND SAYING THANK YOU TO SOMEONE ONLY I KNOW 0_

FOR MOMMY(Hungary): NEE.. Mommy how did you meet Daddy(Mr. Austria) when you were young? m just curious only that's all.

For Poland: is there any reason why you like pink so much and how many pink clothes that you have?

NOW IT'S TIME FOR MY DARES *EVIL LAUGH* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
-SINCE TODAY IS APRIL FOOL'S DAY I HAVE LOTS OF DARES IM GOING TO GIVE YOU _ *EVIL SMIRK*  
•England: you must wear a sexy nurse costume  
•France: you must wear a tinkerbell's costume  
•America: you must wear a Flying Mint Bunny's costume  
•Spain: you must wear a waiters costume without a shirt on and wear a bunny ears  
•Germany: you must wear a German's maid costume with a cat ears  
•Italy Veneziano: you must wear your old clothes since you wear kid but don't worry mommy will help you that  
•China: you must wear Chinese dress(for girls)  
•Russia: you must wear a ballet costume  
•Italy Romano: just wear a mango suit and shout: Mangoes are better than TOMATOES!  
•Prussia: you must wear also a maids costume with a bunny ears

•ALL THE MALE NATIONS (INCLUDING SWITZERLAND, HONG KONG, BRUNEI, GREECE, AND TURKEY) ALL OF YOU MUST WEAR A BUTLER'S COSTUME WITH A BUNNY EARS ON IT AND SERVE ALL THE FEMALE NATIONS (including Marj) AS YOUR PRINCESS

•ALL THE MALE AND FEMALE NATIONS MUST CROSS DRESS  
fEMALE NATIONS: WEARS THE NATIONAL COSTUME FOR MALES  
mALE NATIONS: MUST WEAR THE NATIONAL COSTUME FOR FEMALES

P.S FOR THOSE MALES WHO LOSE IN THE DEBATE... WELL PREPARE FOR YOURSELVES CAUSE YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE YOUR WORST NIGHTMARES  
p.s.s Marj just take some embarrasing shots for the april fool's day

-THANK YOU AND THAT'S ALL-

Nice, Canada? I cannot even get away from Marikina, the farthest I can travel is Batangas," Marj said. "The drinking contest? They had a tie and almost made out with each other because of being drunk." "WHAT? I think I'm going to barf." "Seriously, mein bruder," Germany facepalmed. "How I met Mr Austria? Well, when we were younger, I saw him being carried by Switzerland and I teased him for being a wimp and weak country," Hungary said, embarrassed of how they met.

"Because pink is totally like fabulous like me and I like have many pink clothes," Poland answered.

"Oh why this again?" England asked when he put on the nurse costume. "Look at them hairless British legs," Marj said, smirking. "Tinkerbell? I do sparkle and look better than Edward Cullen," France posed. "Work it, France!" Marj took pictures. "What is this, dude? You're just replaying those moments when I was little," America said. "So cute," Marj sparkled. "Romano, does it look good on me?" "Shut up, tomato bastard." "Uwaa.. The Spanish abs," Marj almost fainted.

"Vhat is zis? I don't even.." Germany looked at himself. "Veee~ This brings back so many memories~" Veneziano said. "Aiyaaa... Not this.." China reacted. "This is too embarrassing.." Russia was hiding behind a curtain. "You know people from the outside can see you," Marj pointed out. "Ahh.. China, hide me," Russia ran to China which started a chase. "WHAT? No, just no, I would never wear a mango suit nor say that mangoes are better than tomatoes, that's obviously a lie," Romano said. Marj gave Hungary her camera. "Let me handle this," she made a fist then approached Romano with the mango suit. She pulled Romano's collar to the changing room and soon afterwards, cuss words were heard from the room. When the door opened, they all saw Romano in a mango suit.

"Mangoes are better than tomatoes," he muttered. "LOUDER," Marj demanded. "DAMN MANGOES ARE BETTER THAT TOMATOES," Romano shouted. "What did you do to him?" Hungary asked, giving back the camera. "Let's just say Romano now knows who's the boss around here," she smirked. "Cute Roma~" "Shut up, tomato bastard." "I am ze awesome maid!" Prussia posed. "Almost making out with him was still more disgusting," Philippines stated.

"Got all the photos, guys, go to the changing room for the next shoot," Marj said.

"This is embarrassing," Switzerland said. "You can't say no to the boss here," Hong Kong said. "Well, Philippines likes this too. She'll beat you senseless," Brunei stated. "I look better than you, Greece," Turkey bickered. "No, you do not," Greece said. "I pick Romano," Marj said, smiling innocently. "I wonder if Romania, Romano and Norway are all here, who would you pick," Philippines said. "All of them, of course, there are too many sexy men to go around," Marj said, pulling Romano to a table where she always sits. "Philippines, let's all sit together, lah," Malaysia said. "Yes, Malaysia is right," Indonesia said. "Hey, Phili, can I be your butler?" America asked. "Can I be too, Firipin?" Japan asked. "Let me in too, mi hija," Spain said. "I'm just here to stop America's idiocy," England said. "Sure guys, there should be more female nations seriously," Philippines joked.

"Hey, because there are many male nations, Hong Kong and China, here," Marj ordered. "Switzy, be with Liech and Austria and Prussia be with Hungary and Brunei with Phili," she added. "So, Romano, want another kiss?" "Bella, just fuck no." "Look, China, he's bullying me." "He just doesn't want to kiss you, aru." "Because you are creepy." "Bad, don't be like that to your boss!"

"Thanks for making me a mango sorbet," Philippines said. "You're welcome, Phili," America smiled. "So I heard you raped Phili, lah," Malaysia glared the British man in front of her. "N-No.. It's not what it sounds like.." England said. "How's life, Brunei? You still like Phili?" Indonesia asked. "W-Well, Philippines and I are only close friends," Brunei answered. "So Japan, how is the production of that anime where you put the others in?" Philippines asked. "It's doing werr, we just rereased the Aprir Foors Episode," Japan answered. "I wish mi hija would be added there," Spain said.

"Okay, guys, the next one, crossdressing!" Marj shouted.

"I look good as a man," Philippines said, tying her hair in a pony to look more manly. "This is very embarrassing," Japan said, wearing a kimono. "Yes, this is, aru," China said, wearing a hanfu. "Puffy dress," America muttered. "I look good, lah," Malaysia said, wearing a baju melayu. "This is uncomfortable," England muttered, wearing a court dress. "..." Germany and Austria stared at themselves, wearing a tracht. "Mr Austria looks cute," Hungary said, wearing a dolman. The rest of the countries were just staring at the mirrors in disbelief of what they look like. Some look like they're confident, some dread this dare.

"So yes, the punishment," Marj said, getting closer and closer to the guys. "Have mercy on us.." France said. "Oh no, my dear," she had Indonesia and Malaysia behind her.

_The next day..._

"Okay the next one from **Anya Braginskaya:**

_England: How do you make your eyebrows likeable? Mine are about the same thickness, but they get made fun of and people have actually told me that I would be better off if I didn't have thick eyebrows.  
Nihon-sama: What happened to the HetaOni creator-sama? Will it ever be finished?_

Dares  
France: Eat England's food and don't insult it or spit it out afterward.

England read. "Don't worry, love. You look beautiful just the way you are. Don't change yourself because of people's opinions. They're just jealous of you having what they don't have," he said, smiling. "Angleterre said some wise words," France said. "It wirr be but... Not soon because we're too busy doing other projects," Japan said.

"Eat Angleterre's cooking? O-Okay, I will do it because I am too scared what Mademoiselle Marj might do if I won't." "Good." "Here are some of my scones, bloody frog," England said. France took a deep breath and started eating, turning into different shades of colors. "They look like hockey pucks." "They look like rocks." "They look like rocks with hockey pucks inside of them."

"W-Well, that's all, folks," Canada said.


	9. Session 10

"Good day, everyone!" Marj greeted. "What if it's evening in their corresponding countries?" England asked. "And then good day and evening," Marj said, glaring the British. "Apparently, this interview thing gets more attention now that makes me cry, thank you for the support," Marj said, drying her pretend tears. "Stop the drama and let's start this thing! The hero is bored!" America said. "B-But, I have a speech for this," Marj said.

"Okay this first one is from **illijazGreen98**," Philippines said, completely ignoring Marj. "You guys are mean," Marj said.

_"THE AWESOME ME HAS BEEN RETURN FROM THE PARADE! I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE REUNION OF MY FAMILY CLAN THE "TAPALES CLAN" THAT IT IS._

_HEY MARJ WHAT KIND OF PUNISHMENT DID YOU GIVE THOSE GUYS ANYWAY I HOPE IT'S A CRUEL ONE CAUSE I LIKE VIOLENCE *EVIL LAUGH*_

_I HAVE SOME FEW QUESTIONS FOR THOSE PEOPLE ONLY -_-_

_For Switzerland: why are you so overprotective to Liechtenstein?_

_For England: HEY YOU BLOODY BASTARD WHAT DID I JUST HEARD FROM THE GUEST THAT YOU RAPE MI LITTLE PEARL!_

_For Turkey: what's your relationship with Greece anyway?_

_For Greece: OH MY GLOBE! I LOVE YOU GREECE! I KNOW WE HAVE COMMON INTEREST: you like cats, i like cats too; you like to sleep, i like to sleep also ... _ well except when it comes to sexual matters... nahhh i don't like to remember it TT_TT so tell me about your country?_

_For Liechtenstein: hi Liechten-chan your so FREAKING CUTE! I JUST WANNA HUG YOU but i can't maybe your brother is gonna kill me anyway w_

_NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE DARES!_  
_-ALL OF YOU MUST BE PREPARE BECAUSE THIS DARES ARE ORGANIZED BY ME AND MY PARTNER IN CRIME "THE DEVIL"- ( I KNOW IM SUCH A SLAVE DRIVER AND THAT'S WHAT IM PROUD OF)_

_•England: you can curse someone that you like (it's okay you can turn them into frog, cat, or let them go back to kid for all i care it's your own choice)_  
_•France: you'll be send id the david jone's locker for at least 24 hours_  
_•America: you must not eat Hamburgers or any unhealthy foods, FROM NOW ON YOU MUST EAT HEALTHY FOOD MADE BY PHILIPPINES OR ENGLAND!_  
_•Germany: try to act like Prussia during in the whole session_  
_•Prussia: act like germany and never say the word "awesome" during in the whole session_  
_•Italy Veneziano: act like romano in 3 minutes_  
_•Italy Romano: act like France During the whole period_  
_•China: you cannot say the word "aru" in at least 24 hours_  
_•Russia: you must marry Belarus (America you'll be the priest)_  
_•LET'S HAVE A BOXING MATCH: PHILIPPINES VS. SPAIN (all the countries must have a bet in which country they will choose to win) (SHOW NO MERCY GUYS! ESPECIALLY TO YOU SENIOR SPAIN! your to soft for your facing a petite little pearl!)_  
_•Mommy(Hungary): mommy you can throw many frying pans as like to tito prussia's head __  
_•Daddy(Austria): can you teach some piano lessons please_  
_•all the countries must play seven minutes in heaven (marj prepare some tiny surveillance camera inside in the closet so we can see it what's happening in there and you can use it as a black mail in another session)_  
_•Philippines: please sing "Reset" by: charice pempengco_

_AND NOW FOR THE GROUND FINALE_  
_IT'S TIME TO PLAY DODGEBALL_  
_ALLIED FORCE VS. ASEAN_  
_here's the rule: whoever wins this game will be the slave for the month and please chose who will be your slave. By the way you can have violence in playing dodgeball. I Don't care if you win or lose in this game but at least your having fun._

_THAT'S ALL AND I GOTTA GO CAUSE IM GOING TO PRACTICE FOR "SILKA KARAOKE CHALLENGE" I JUST HOPE I'LL BE ONE OF THE TOP TEN_

_-WISH ME LUCK 0w0-"_

Philippines read. "Stahp it, don't ignore me, I'm the boss of this thang," Marj said. "Well, I can tell you I was very cruel, right, Romano?" Marj smirked at Romano who stepped back a bit. "G-Get away from you, creepy bastard," he said. "See?" she said.

"I'm protective to Liechtenstein because I don't want her to get hurt, you ca clearly see there are a lot of dangers in the world we live in today," Switzerland said. "Well said," Marj clapped.

"I-I didn't rape, Philippines! I am not a pedophile and will never be, if I want to do it with her, I would ask for her consent. I don't want her to suffer." "You were drunk." "I don't remember." "Luzon was traumatized when he walked in." "I don't know what you're saying." "Stupid Brit."

"I don't want to talk about it," Turkey said as he turned his back. "You're acting like a kid," Greece said. "You're more of a kid than I am," Turkey said.

"My country is full of history that would interest you.. There are statues and shrines dedicated to the Greek gods and goddesses..." Greece's voice trailed off. "Okay.." Marj said. "If you want a proper answer, just Google it," she added.

"W-Well.. Thank you for calling me cute.. And you can hug me if you want, it is just a hug," Liechtenstein's soft voice surrounded the room, calming them.

England muttered something and waved his wand resulting America to turn into a kid. "I-It's not like I like America or anything.. I just want to see him as a kid again, that's all," he said. "Awww.. America.." Marj sparkled. "What is this David Jones locker you speak of?" France asked. "Trust me, France.. I'll take you there and lock you there," Marj said pulling France into a locker. "Mon dieu! It's too stinky here!" France screamed. "Hmm.. Okay, it's locked, good luck, France," Marj said, smiling. "Sadist," Philippines said.

NWOO! HAMBUWGERS ARE HEALTHY!" Little America whined. "Come on, America. I'll cook for you," Philippines said, carrying the little American. "Okay! The Hewo agwees to your suggestion!" America cheered, hugging Philippines. "This is too cute," Marj said.

"Vhy should I follow what you said?" Germany asked. "Just because you have your own religion doesn't mean you can do what you want here," Marj said, glaring at Germany who was really taller than her. "Alright, because I don't vant to experience vhat happened to Romano," Germany gave in. "Kesese~ I am ze awesome Deutschland!" Germany said in a throaty voice. "Oh hoho~ This will be fun," Marj smirked.

"Zis is so unawe-" "Don't say awesome even if there's a prefix," Marj smiled. "Alright, just because you are scarier than Hungary with her frying pan," Prussia said, with no smile and no pride. "You look more decent that way," Philippines said. "Vhy you little- I mean, don't say zhat," Prussia said.

"I don't want to cuss," Veneziano said. "Come on, Italy, it's just for 3 minutes," Marj gently convinced Veneziano. "Is that special treatment I see?" "Because Veneziano's too cute," Marj glared at Philippines who was rocking little America. "Get away from me, you creepy bastard," Veneziano said, copying Romano's voice. "Oh my gosh, this makes me fangirl," Marj muttered. "And Romano?" she turned to her favorite tsundere.

"Oh fuck.." he muttered. "I don't even know many French words," he complained. "It's alright, then an Italian version of France," Marj said. "Okay then," Romano muttered. "Buon giorno, mademoiselle," he came near Marj. "Paradise.." she almost fainted.

"I won't then a-" "No." "I never thought this would be hard." "Good."

"Marry Belarus?!" Russia stepped back. "Marry me, brother," Belarus was just at the door. "Oh I'm the hewoic pwiest!" America waved his little hands. "LuzViMin!" Marj called out. Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao tied Russia up in chains. "I feel bad for you dude." "Don't blame us, we're following orders." "This will fun." The Philippine siblings said.

After one hour..

"I now caww you husbwand and wife, you may now kiss the bwide!" America said. Well, let's just say Belarus had her kiss with Russia and Russia almost barfed.

"Boxing huh?" Philippines smirked. "I don't want to hurt, mi hija," Spain said. "Come on, Spain. It's just a boxing match and Phili is a strong girl," Marj said. "Okay then.."

After a few seconds..

"Spain is knocked out! Philippines is the champion!" Marj announced. "Is Papa still alive?" Philippines asked. "Where's your armada now, Spain?" England smirked. "Oh poor Spain," Marj said.

"Okay then!" Hungary smiled throwing her unlimited supply of frying pans to Hungary. "Damn.. Damn.. Damn.. COULD YOU STOP THIS CHILDISH BEHAVIOR HUNGARY?!" Prussia screamed. "Well, someone blew a fuse," Hungary said.

"Sure, I can. You can go to my house so I can teach you. I also teach Hungary to play the piano too," Austria said.

"Okay then, I'll pick who will go in," Marj said. "Hmm.." she scanned the whole room. "America and England," she said. "WHAT?!" "It's more like 7 minutes in hell," England said. "Then Philippines and Japan." "ANO?! (WHAT?!)" "B-But.." "Russia and China." "Da?" "No, aru! You want me to die, aru?" "Romano's going with me." "What the crapola?" "Veneziano and Doitsu." "Veee~~" "O-Okay then.." Marj assigned each country in the room.

After some time...

"I'll send you the videos soon," Marj said, smiling. "Reset? Sure!" Philippines said.

Oooh yeah woahhhh

My pulse is getting fast  
My heart is gonna crash  
Hey I got something to say to you  
We've been on overdrive  
Maybe we should take some time apart

I'm always on the road and putting on a show  
I know you're really trying to keep up with me  
Baby we're compatible  
But you must be sick of all the bull  
I pull on you

Now I'm having second thoughts about us  
I think I like it like it was  
I know I shut the system down  
But now I wanna bring it back up

We need to reset don't wanna regret  
Not making up with you  
You and I fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze  
We're losing power and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up dedicated now  
We crashed but we can turn it  
Around (and 'round and 'round)  
After a reset

'Ey start it up again yeah oh ~  
Start it up wooaah ~

I'm tired of the nights without you by my side  
We only seem to text and email  
So you come on the road  
Maybe we don't have to fall apart  
It's working for a while  
But I see through your smile  
This isn't the life you signed up for  
You tell me It'll be okay  
As you board a different plane back to where you were

Now are you having second thoughts about us  
I know that I'm still in love  
I know I shut the system down  
But don't you wanna bring it back up

We need to reset don't wanna regret  
Not making it up with you  
You and I fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze  
We're losing power and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up dedicated now  
We crashed ~ but we can turn it around  
After a reset ~

[Rap]

Hey hey! Pakinggan mo naman ako (Hey hey! Please listen to me)  
Hey hey! I think this is the way na dapat gawin (Hey hey! I think this is the way it should be done)  
Reset! Sana naman ika'y sang-ayon din (Reset! I hope you'll also agree)  
To all the things that I'm gonna say  
I wish ika'y pumayag din (I wish you'll agree)  
Mag-aagree ka ba? (Will you say yes?)  
If I tell you that "Magsimula tayo para tayo'y sobrang happy na" (If I tell you that "Let's start all over again so we can be happy")  
We should reset all this  
Ibalik ang nakaraan (Let's turn back the time)

Start it up  
Start it up  
Oh baby  
Start it up again  
Ohhh  
Start it up  
Start it up

We need a reset (reset~)  
Don't wanna regret  
Not making up with you  
You and I fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze (Can we prevent a freeze~)  
We're losing power and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up dedicated now  
We crashed (We crashed ~) but we can turn it around ~ (and 'round and 'round)

We need a reset (oh ~ ) don't wanna regret  
Not making up with you (making up with you)  
You and I fading from the screen (fading ~ from the screen)  
Can we prevent a freeze  
We're losing power (we're losing power, we're losing power) and we're spinning down  
Suddenly back up dedicated now  
We crashed but we can turn it around ~  
After a reset

Start it up again ~  
Start it up  
Start it up

hmmm…

Don't want to fall..apart…again

"Dodgeball? That would be easy," Vietnam said. Taiwan giggled. "You want to come against us, aru?" China said. "But wait, China is both an Asian and part of the Allies," Marj said. "I could substitute China," Canada whispered. "Okay, the game is on!" Philippines said, obviously siding with the Asians. She IS an Asian.

After a few moments...

"We win!" Russia said while smiling innocently. "How, aru?! HOW?!" China said. "I'll have China as my servant," Russia smiled. "Hmm.. I'll have Vietnam," America smirked. "Uhh.. Japan maybe?" England said. "I'll be having Hong Kong," Canada whispered. "Looks like Mademoiselle Taiwan is mine," France said. "This would be so fun," Marj cheered.

"Good luck for you!" The countries said in their own languages.

"**Guest!**

_Hi there, love this interview. As Prussia and Philippines would say, "Awesome".  
Questions time:  
Deutschland-How do you feel about your family-Sweden,Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Prussia, Belgium,Netherlands, Romanian , England, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, Latvia and Estonia Prussia ,Bavaria, Saxony, Hesse,and Brandenburg ? During the time that the Berlin wall stood, how did you feel about being away from your brother?  
England-What is your favorite band? Who was your favorite ruler? How do you feel about Germany and Prussia being your relatives?  
France-you are a pervert! How is Canada so different from you? (not that it is a bad thing)  
America-i am a first generation american citizen. Who do you like better, Mexico or Canada?  
Canada-Love you so much! What do you like to do in your spare time? Do you have any crush on anyone? Can you send me pancakes and actual maple syrup please?  
Russia-My friend wants to become one with you, but she scarier than you, Belarus, and Germany combined. Do you want to become one with her?  
China-What is your favorite tea?  
Japan- Do you like the old style manga (Such as Astro Boy and Black Jack) or do you like the newer versions, such as fairy tail and naruto?  
Italy- what your favorite food beside pasta?  
Spain- Since my parents are from central american countries, such as Guatemala and El Salvador, i guess that make you my grandfather? How do you feel about your children from Central America, especial Mexico?  
Hong Kong-Where can i get fireworks and can you ship it to america for me?  
Everyone-Have you ever meet you 2p! of yourselves and how was it?_

Dares: Sorry but i going to be cruel to some of you  
France-flirt with Russia and become one with him, (just for the day)  
England-Dress up in your punk and act like one for two chapters (if is ok with the author)  
Japan-Kiss either Germany, Canada, America or England.(full on lip)  
Italy-make something other than pasta  
Germany-kiss either Canada,America, England, or Prussia.  
America-eat something health and not deep fried  
Canada- Dress in your Mounties uniform,

"Zey all have Zeir own lives now and zey are all doing fine," Germany said. "Except mein bruder. It vas actually lonely zat he vas not zere to annoy me, it vas a dark time," he added. "The Beatles, love. They were a great band. Queen Elizabeth I was almost my favourite ruler, she made the British Empire so successful. And Germany and Prussia as my relatives? I could never believe that two drunkards are my relatives," England said.

"I am just affectionate but I never taught Canada to be the same as me, mon cher. I wanted him to be proper and not like Angleterre," France said. "Who? Ah! Canada! Of course I like him better! Mexico called me Satan once!" America said.

"I like eating pancakes and taking care of Kumaniro... I don't actually have a crush on anyone, I don't like thinking about that. Sure, why not?" Canada whispered.

"Da! Everyone is welcome to becoming one with me except Belarus!" Russia smiled.

"Any tea is delicious, aru! Except if made by Opium (England)!" China answered.

"The ord styres opened up the door for the new ones so the new ones are better," Japan said.

"I love anything France makes!" Veneziano said.

"They are all angels, chica~ Well, except Mexico but because mi hija Philippines helped Mexico get his independence, I guess Mexico is not at all bad," Spain said.

"You can easily buy fireworks in markets or some stalls near your home. I can ship them to you... If I want," Hong Kong said.

__The countries shivered. "Luciano was scary," Veneziano said. "Let's just agree that they're all dangerous," England said. "Agreed," they all said. "I cannot relate," Marj said.

"EHH?! You can't be serious," France said. Marj cracked her fists. "What did you say, France?" she smiled innocently. "Oh yes, mademoiselle!" France said as he went to Russia. "Let's not bother them," Philippines said. "I'm not going to do what you're all making me to do!" England said as he held on his guitar. England suddenly kissed Japan. "Y-You must take responsibirity, Igirisu-san," Japan said as he melted unto the ground. "That dare, check," Marj said.

"Here's a risotto~" Veneziano said as he showed a rice dish. "Kiss me, bruder!" Prussia shouted as he ran towards Germany but the German managed to dodge. "NO." "Philippines, can you give me something healthy?" America said. "Here," Philippines said as she gave America a lentil and mixed vegetable casserole. "I made that!" she added. America ate the dish.

Canada appeared wearing a Mounties outfit. "Looking good, bro!" America said.

"Now from **Qualeshia Marshall****  
**

_Hey, I'm back to ask some questions.  
For Denmark: Why is your hair so beautiful and *touches it* wonderful?  
For Prussia: I'm your biggest fan and I love you very much! *hugs*  
For Scotland: You're so much more amazing than England. *sighs happily* My god you're hot!  
For Netherlands: You're good looking too, darling!  
*stares happily at Denmark, Prussia, Scotland, and Netherlands* My goodness you're all so so damn sexy! *blushes insanely*  
For America: *hands bag of McDonald's* Here you go sport! Go crazy!  
For the other nations: I'm too lazy to walk over there...*looks back at Denmark, Prussia, Scotland, and Netherlands* SO I'M GONNA GO BACK TO FLIRT WITH THEM! MY BISHOUNEN PRINCES, I LOVE YOU!_

Marj read. "Of course my hair is beautiful and wonderful! I take care of it carefully!" Denmark said. Marj shivered. "Ugh, Denmark." (( Random trivia about author: She is teased by her best friend Denmark and DenNor and she gets easily pissed off with this)) "Everyone loves the awesomeness!" Prussia announced. "F'course ey am, lassy," Scotland said. "Shut up, Scot," England glared. "Ye shut up, Brit," Scotland said. Netherlands nodded. America frowned. "I can't... I should do what I was told," he said.

"Thank ye foh reviewin," Marj said, trying to copy the Scottish accent.

"From **bodesciakirkland**

_ello writer. I am Bodescia Kirkland, but better known as Britannia. It's great to meet you all. I have few questions to ask you youngsters._

*looks at all her children* It's good to see that you all are doing great. How have things been for you all?

To writer and the other nations: If you have any questions for me just ask.

I shall return with more and better. Goodbye to you all.

__England read. "We're all doing fine, mum," he said. "The wee Brit thinks he's be'er," Scotland said. "I have a question, how were you when you were raising your children?" Marj asked. "You're making the world upside down with you asking," Philippines said. "I thirst for info," Marj said.

"Goodbey, lassies and laddies, till next teym," Scotland said.


End file.
